


[VISUAL NOVEL] 10 Documents

by Yamada_CZ



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deal with a Devil, Deepthroat, Dubious Consent, Everything has a Price, First Time, M/M, More tags to be added, PC game, ScandalSavage, Shower Sex, SladeRobinWeek2019, Visual Novel, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ
Summary: This is a demo version of my game I am making.Download it to read the 1st chapter! ♥Deathstroke x Nightwing.





	1. Chapter 1

##  ** **

##  ** [  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1UNV4hHecpfcZ7hGnvp8gi_oLsAgCvdBX%2Fview&t=NmUyNDdkMDQ5MGY5MzQ0ZTRjYWJhYTBlY2Y2ZjljNDA5ZTNhMDA4ZCwydWJ2aE40Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ao_bHPJLWSWbVdUuwREChSg&p=https%3A%2F%2Flord-yamada.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188660528561%2F18-visual-novel-game-10-documents-slade&m=1) [★ DOWNLOAD: click here ★](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UNV4hHecpfcZ7hGnvp8gi_oLsAgCvdBX/view) **

**Shout-out to [**ScandalSavage**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage) who helped me wrote the first chapter! ♥**

* * *

★ If the link doesn’t work, please contact me here, via **t[umblr ](https://lord-yamada.tumblr.com)**or my [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/lordyamada). After you download it, you must have a software which opens .RAR files such as WinRAR. 

★ The full game is still in development. It will be free, because this is a passion project.

* * *

Happy playing! I hope you will enjoy it. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

## 

##  ** [  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F1UNV4hHecpfcZ7hGnvp8gi_oLsAgCvdBX%2Fview&t=NmUyNDdkMDQ5MGY5MzQ0ZTRjYWJhYTBlY2Y2ZjljNDA5ZTNhMDA4ZCwydWJ2aE40Zw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ao_bHPJLWSWbVdUuwREChSg&p=https%3A%2F%2Flord-yamada.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188660528561%2F18-visual-novel-game-10-documents-slade&m=1) [★ DOWNLOAD: click here ★](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iRkJRf_NgXhLJgGuy90ZNJAZahSlrKyu/view) **

**Shout-out to [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romiress) who helped me to write second chapter! ♥**

* * *

★ If the link doesn’t work, please contact me here, via **t[umblr ](https://lord-yamada.tumblr.com)**or my [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/lordyamada). After you download it, you must have a software which opens .RAR files such as WinRAR. 

★ The full game is still in development. It will be free, because this is a passion project.

* * *

Happy playing! I hope you will enjoy it. :-)


End file.
